


Danganronpa Hell Overseas

by Tigonking



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, Other, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigonking/pseuds/Tigonking
Summary: When Hiroaki Hidaka the Ultimate Dentist wakes up on a cruise ship surrounded by a class of other Ultimates who are told to kill each other to win some horrible death game, all hell brakes lose





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a random story I made for my Danganronpa ocs. It takes place in the V3 universe so its probably a season of DR from before V3. I don't know how far ill take it but each chapter will be short. Might make a whole story who knows. But yea this is just like any other Danganronpa story so expect death and a hidden trader who set it all up. also I did this in a hurry so theres a lot of mistakes plus its my first time writing anything so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

As I slowly woke up I felt a briez on my face. It was warm. Why was it warm, the mornings were cold. It should have been cold I opened my eyes in surprise. A bright shining sun. As soon as my eyes got used to the light I saw the top of what could only be a cruise ship. I stood up and looked around. I was on the cruise ship. I was in the ocean. I panicked for a second not know why or how I was on that ship. I ran to the railing of the ship and quickly looked down to see if this was real or some sick joke. In doing so I almost dropped my surgical mask. That's right my mask. I almost forgot about my talent. Hiroaki Hidaka the ultimate Dentist.

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice. When i looked up it was the voice of girl around my age. She had a straw hat and a dirty pair of overalls with what looked like dirt stains on the knees. “Hey where you been all this time? We've been looking for people all morning.” she said that with such a tone it was almost angry. “We, who's we?” i was confused and a little annoyed at how she was talking. “Me and all the other students silly!” Her expression made it look like i was already supposed to know that. Im Yuki Ishikawa by the way. I'm the ultimate Gardener.” She took my hand and pulled me to the inside of the boat. 

It was huge. “Hey where are you taking me!?” I pulled back but she pulled harder. “To meet with everybody else. “ “Everybody else? How many of you are there?” “About fourteen more students.” “Students?” We entered a large ballroom filled with other people. Was the boat filled with just ultimates? In the crowd of faces I saw my friend Michio Tachiki, the ultimate Journalist. What was he doing here? I freed myself from Yuki’s grasp and to walked him. When i got closer he saw who I was and gave me a big smile. “Yo! Hiroaki wass up man!” I gave him a hug and asked him about the boat “Where are we Michio?” he looked around and said “Dont know dude no one does. But looks like you were the only one left.” “What makes you say that?” Before Michio could answer another voice came up. “Everyone knows someone here and Michio was the last one to see his friend. It's only logical that you are the last one.” A girl standing tall said that. She looked tough and very muscled like a pro wrestler. Yuki leaned in closer to me. “That's Jurota Koyasu the ultimate Armour.” “Armour?” “yea she makes weapons.” Note to self don't get on her bad side.“So nobody knows why the fuck were here?” said another voice, this one deeper. For a second I thought his hair was on fire, but it was his hair. “That's Kazuhiro, the ultimate candle maker.” If it wasn't for Yuki i would be totally lost. 

Then a high pitched and annoying voice broke the tension. “Enough introductions everyone!” With that everyone looked the to stage of the ballroom and out popped what looked like a stuffed animal. “What in the fuck are you!” said a girl with the biggest hair I've ever seen in it was in a ponytail. bigger that her head a curled around itself and draped over her left shoulder. “That's Yumiko Takeuchi, she's the ultimate hair designer.”The stuffed animal spoke again “I am Monokuma! Your headmaster on this killing trip!” Wait did he just say killing trip? “What do you mean killing trip?” a girl with a ice skating outwith on screamed at him. Ultimate ice skater i guess.”Kenjiro Yamaji” Yuki said. Monokuma spoke over Yuki saying ”Why yes a killing trip! I hope your all as excited as I am!” another voice broke our silence. “Just where the fuck are we you dumb animal!?” This one had a transparent shit with a coat over his shoulders. “Fumihiko Nakao, the ultimate fashion designer.” Again Yuki telling me who they are. “Well if you stop interrupting me and let me explain i'll tell you ya little brat.” Coat guy looked really offended.

“Here's how the trip will go. we are in the middle of the ocean and this boat will reach shore in a few weeks. The last two surviving students will be given riches beyond your wildest dreams! Buuut if there there are more than two of you when shore is reached then you all die!" This time it was Yuki who spoke out. “Survivors?! You mean your going to kill us?!” she pointed at him. “No no no, your all going to kill each other!” With that last word my heart sank. There was an uneasy tension in the room. "Every time someone is murdered you will have a short time to find clues and evidence to find the killer!” I couldn't take it anymore. “What?! Is Our life just one big game to you?!” “Pupupupu. That's the point of this killing game!” And with that he fell into some kind of trap door and left.

With everyone now on edge I couldn't find anything to say. “So let me get this straight.” Micho said a little muffled with his hands to his mouth “Were all trapped on a boat and the only way to escape is to be the only other person to survive this?” A shy girl looked at him with fear in her eyes. “This has to be some kind of prank right? They can't really expect us to kill each other!” Her hair was like cloud wrapped up in two ponytails floating above her head. She was wearing a sweater with lots of strings around her fingers and a backpack. “The ultimate Pupitre. Mamiko Kobayashi.” “Thanks Yuki.” I say sarcastically. She's starting to bug me. “Calm down everyone.” The boy who said this was short, shorter than everyone. His hair was shiny with what looked like hair gel. It was in the shape of horns. “Im sure theres a logical explanation for all this.” Again. Yuki. “Note Soichiro. Ultimate Theologian.” Theologian? “What's that?” “Study of gods.” “Ah, ok.” A really muscular man came up the the small boy trying to calm us down grabbing him by his cape like shawl. “That's the ultimate football player, Hiroki Takagaki.” He was wearing mesh shorts over compression pants, a dirty tank top and what looks to be the chest piece of football uniform. “Oh yeah? And whats your explanation for this huh? Do you even remember how we got on this boat cuz i sure as hell can't!” In that moment we all realized that none of us did. “Ah! I remember being kidnaped and then waking up in the dining hall!” “Kanae Hirata. Ultimate seamstress. Id stay away from her she's a bit nuts.” I can tell she said that way to happily. A boy ran past me and for the door screaming. “This is all too much I cant handle it!” Kazuhiro running after him. “Kenta wait!” With that both of them left leaving the room emptier by two. “That was Kenta Omigawa the ultimate Linguist. Yumiko found him asleep in the dorms mumbling in Spanish then when she woke him up he started speaking in different languages till she understood him.” I guess Kento’s panic let everyone know that it was OK to leave. 

Everyone left with in pairs with the person they knew. Except for two boys. One was big and had a ripped construction worker outfit on and the other boy who had on what looked like a tracksuit. The smaller one was trying to talk to the bigger one but he wasn't having it. He looked mad. “The bigger one is Tessho Yasumoto Ultimate Construction worker and the smaller one is Takehito Kosugi Ultimate Race Car Driver. Takehitos been trying to talk to him all day.” Wonder why. With Takehito chasing after Tessho beyond the door and into the hall no one was left but me, Yuki, Michio, and surprisingly Jurota. She was the one Yuki knew. “So Jurota you make weapons?” I tried to break our awkward silent. “Yea, I specialized in guns and explosions. Kinda hope I don't have to use them.” She says that last part with a sour face. “Well i'm going to my dorm I don't need any of the drama that might unfold.” “Wait Jurota can I come with?” “Sure Yuki.” Now it's just me and Micho left not knowing what to do. We were scared. We were all scared. Trapped on a boat and the only way to leave is to be one of the two students left after everyone else has died off. This is how our Hell Overseas started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first death  
> also i forgot to name they ultimate puppeteer. Her name is Mamiko Kobayashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt wana write the investigation for this one ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It had been a few first peaceful days. Michio showed me everything the cruise ship had to offer. There was a giant swimming pool on the far back, gym filed with equipment, a dining hall with an endless food supply and our dorm rooms. Each person had a dorm room with our talent written on the doors. They were pretty big compared to the ones at Hope's Peak. Queen size bed with a nicely sized desk. They only thing Hope’s Peak didn't have was a closet full of weapons. Each room had special weapons based on talent. Nothing but surgical stuff in my room. Michio has a gun, knives, and a few pipes rolled up in news papers. Not very journaly if you ask me.

I got to know the other students better. Despite us only knowing one other person, it turns out we had all gone to the same school. Maybe we were all in different classes. Yuki tells me that there was another student that was blending in with the ballroom who I didn't meet. Said her name was Asuna Yui the ultimate Obstetricans. Apparently no one has seen her since then.

I woke up on the fourth day immediately getting out of bed and putting one of the identical outfits our kidnappers gave us. I walked out of my room to go to Michio`s room and meet up with him. His door had the same note it did yesterday that read “Decided to do stuff today sorry got up.” I took the note and headed for the dining hall. When I got there Yuki and Kenta were chatting about how Tessho was still avoiding Takehito. I walked into the kitchen to get some cereal when monokumas voice came over the intercom  
“Gooood morning everyone. I hope you have all had a terrible night's rest. Now if you all dont mind I need each of you to pair up with the person you knew from the beginning and meet in the ballroom! I have a surprise for you all!” 

I made my way to a table and quickly ate. Walking over to Michio’s room I looked out into the sea. How close were we to shore? Are there people looking for us? All this was just hopeful thinking. I knocked on the door to Michio’s room. The second my hand touched the door it slid open. I looked in and my heart sank when I didn't see him in there. Instead I was greeted by a broken desk, blood stains everywhere and used weapends with said blood stain. On the back window there was blood. From the outside. Fumihiko and Note were walking by and say my reaction. Fumihiko ran to me and saw the room. “Holy shit. It happened.” not was walking up with a confused look on his face. “What happened?” I ran to the back side of the building. I don't know what I expected to see. Whatever it was this was 100 times worse.

Fumihiko and Note where running after me. Once they saw him Fumihiko ran the the railing on the side and vomited over the side of the boat. Note fell backwards and started to scream. I wanted to join him but I couldn't. I was frozen eyes locked on what was in front of me. Michio Tachiki, the Ultimate Journalist, hanged by the neck on a flagpole by his own satchel. Head covered in what looks to be a bag stained of blood. His hands tied together by rope berly out of reach of the blood stains soaked into the entire top half of his hoodie. Covering the one blue stripe on it. Blood dripped down from his body to the wall. My ears started to ring and everything around me started going dark as I hit the floor.

When I woke up I was being carried by Hiroki piggy back style. “Hey bro you awake yet?” his voice was a little lighter than I expected. “Uh yea.” “Alright i'm putting you down.” As I got on my feet I saw that we were in the ballroom. With people still coming, in a body crashed into me almost knocking me to the ground. It was Yuki. She was holding on to me crying. “Hiroaki Im so sorry.” I didn't look at her. I was getting flashback of the sight I saw. “You passed out while we were all investigating. Found some stuff that might tell us who killed him.” I put my hands over her and let Yuki know that I was alright.

When the last student walked in Monokuma appeared on the stage “Well well well how did the first investigation go? Do you all have fun?” Investigation? How long was I out? “Well weather you did or didn't the trail will soon commence!” I looked at every and saw the worry and announce in there faces. I looked over at Yumiko and saw that she was holding onto his satchel. Kenjiro was holding a folder. Was this the evidence they found? I hoped this was enough. 

“Well then let's start the trial!” Monokuma said with a swift motion. The middle of the ballroom opened up to reveal a spiral staircase going down. We entered and saw a small room with 16 pedestals all facing each other. In one of the spots was a grey picture of Michio with sloppy ‘x’ drawn over him. I felt myself getting nauseous. I made my way to the spot with my name on it. I had to find out who Killed him. I wanted revenge. I want to see them pay for wh- “Hey you alright?” The girl who stood next to me was unfamiliar. “Uh yea thanks..are you Asuna Yui?” “Yes it seems you've heard of me. Well I'm sorry for you loss and I hope your ready for this.” “Thanks I hope so too.” 

Monokuma sat down on the large throun looking chair and explained how these trials worked. Pick a “Blacken,” aka the killer, and vote. Get it right we all live and the killer is executed. Get it wrong we all die but them. I could feel my heartbeat in every vain of my body. Monokuma was getting what he wanted. A victim, a killer, and 14 lives on the line.

Michio dude...Im sorry. I slammed my fists on the pedestal and yelled through my teeth. We were all uneasy and terrified over the fact that one of us were gone. Murdered by the hands of the culprit. Who soon would be gone too. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drawing for the death  
> https://lilmaxboy.deviantart.com/art/ultimate-Journolist-Michio-Tachiki-death-725092053?ga_submit_new=10%3A1515720390


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first class trial

I got a good look around to the courtroom. it was dull. Colors ranging from light grey to dark blues. The room was in a cylinder shape. Walls coated with what looked like newspaper clippings from all around the world, all connecting to one big paper with monokumas photo on it. “S-So who wants to start us o-off?.” I said with a quaking voice making eye contact with everyone but the colorless photo of Miciho. “I might as well do it. I was there when you found him.” Fumihiko said with a monotone voice. “You weren't able to collect any clues as to who the killer is so might as well steep down.” Barked Hiroki. That was kinda harsh. Even for him.

“I still say its Mamiko.” He continued “The ropes come from her room.” Tessho interrupted him. “I already told you fuck wad it wasn't her. We were in the pool side during the time of his death. She was showing me puppet tricks.” “Then who else was it huh?” Tessho gave him a state of annoyance “Does she look like she can climb all the way up to the flagpole and hang Mitcho?” Hiroki didn't say anything. “That what i thought punk.”

“Ok the ropes may have come from my room but that's not his cause of death!” Mamiko said in her defence. “The cause of death was a cracked open skull.” Michio dude..fuck… “There was broken bones and bruises all over his body.” Asuna said next to me. So the cause of his death was getting his ass beat to death. What a fucking way to go. “B-But that wasn't enough to kill him was it? That's why the killer used the ropes. To..” Kazuhiro swallowed loudly hesitant to finish his sentence. “..finish the job.”

I finally built the courage to speak up but got interrupted by Fumihiko continuing his statement. “We should cross out me Kenta and Hiroaki off the suspect list since we were the ones to find him.” Kanae giggled with a evil grin. “Does that really mean anything Fumihiko? You could have-” She was interrupted by Takehito. “No Think about Michios position. He was High on a flagpole behind his room. His body full of bruises and broken bones.” He looked over to the picture Michio “The culprit needed to be someone strong enough to lift themselves and Michios body up to the flagpole.” Kenaji spoke up with excitement. “Oh! Me and Yumiko checked around the building to see if there was any way to climb up the building.” 

Notes face lit up. “Maybe they used the rope to climb up.” They may have done that but even so, They still needed to pull him up. They had to have had the strength. It was my turn “Um.. Everyone! I think I can shrink the suspect list.” Everyone was now looking at me. “Think about it. Bruises, being lifted up to a space we can't find a way up to.” Everyone's eyes looked more intense. “The suspect can only be one of the names im about to say.” I held my breath hoping not to be wrong. I can't be wrong. There was too much evidence. It had to be one of them. 

I took a deep breath. “Based on all the evidence it could only be you one of you!” Looking each of them in the eye I called there name. “Hiroki Takagaki and Jurota Koyasu!” They both looked at me one in ager and one in betrayal. “WHAT HOW CAN YOU ACCUSE ME OF BEING THE MURDER!?” Hiroki screamed out slamming his fist on the podium with each silibal of each word. “Me, you, Micho, and Yuki have been hanging out since the day we got here how could you even think I did that to him.” Jurota looked hurt. Before I could say anything Yuki ran up to me and grabbed my arm almost pulling me off my post. “Hiraki how could you say this?” I looked at her then everyone else. “I'm sorry but if what everyone has said is true all the evidence points to those who possess the strength to do it. That only leaves Jurota and Hiroki.” They both looked distraught like they couldn't believe this to be true. Weather they liked it or not it was. 

“Um..” Note was raising his hand. “If you think about this logicly it can really be you two.” He was looking over at Hiroki. “T-There's more evidence too. You were the one who was carrying Hiroaki while he was passed out.” Hiroki was beyond Furious. “WHAT ABOUT TESSHO HE'S AS STRONG AS US.” he said gesturing to himself and Jurota. “It is true we aren't the only ones with the ability to lift him so easily.” Mamiko leaned in. “But he already told you he was with me at the pool!” Jurota huffed at her “For all we know it could have been both of you and your both trying to save each other.” Tessho just gave her an annoyed look. “Monokuma what's the protocol for a murder involving two killers.” Monokuma jumped out of his seat. “There is none only one person can do the killing. Even if it was a two man job the person who delivers the final blow would be executed if they were discovered. But if they get away with it than their partner would be punished along with the rest of the class!”

We were now at a standstill. “So..” Kenjiro said. “How do we pick who did it. Is there anymore evidence.” Was there more evidence? “IT'S NOT ME YOU FUCKWADS!” “Neither is it I!” We all stood still and silent. How do we chose? I put my hands to my side and let them lose. With my hand hitting my sides I felt something In my pocket. “Ah!” Michios note! “Have you remembered something Hiroaki?” Yui looked with confusion. “At Michios door he put up a note. At the time I didn't put much attention to it but after a while it seemed wired that It was on a napkin and that his letters were a bit off from his usual handwriting.” “WHAT THE FUCK DOES A NOTE HAVE TO DO WITH ANY OF THIS!?” “I'm getting to the point. Michio was the Ultimate Journalist. He was obsessed with how his articles looked. That bleed out into everything else he did. If he needed to weight on anything he only used a special kind of paper with one of those really fancy expensive pen. Even if it was just a grocery list.” Jurota and Hiroki stared at me aging. Hiroki looking more confused than angry. “So what you're saying is the killer tried to forge a note so he wouldn't be bothered by anyone and the killer would have there chance to attack?” Fumihiko said. 

Then out of nowhere Kanae started to wave her hand around. “Oh oh oh Hiroaki I know who the killer is! If what you're saying is true than it couldn't have been Hiroki! Iv known him for years he's too dumb to forge a letter like that! She put her hand down and started laughing to herself. “HEY!” Hiroki’s face went back to angry. “So then that must leave you Jurota.” Kenjiro said with a shaky voice moving her hand to her mouth. Kazuhiro pointed to Jurota. “D-do you ha-have anything to say for yourself?.” 

Jurota snapped. “DO I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR MYSELF? OF COURSE I DO. WHAT KIND OF IDIOT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?.” “Why..” There were tears rolling down Yuki's cheeks. “Why did you kill Michio? Why did you try to blame Mamiko by using the supplies from her room?” “YUKI YOU CAN'T BELIEVE THEM IT WASN'T ME THIS HAS TO-..” Before Jurota could finish her sentence Monokuma interrupted “Well I think it's pretty obvious this has gone on long enough it's voting time! If you don't vote then you'll be punished! Even you killer!” As we all voted Jurota was having crises. “Well lets see the results!” A tv set lowered in front of monokuma and showed or voets. 14 votes for Jurota and one for Hiroki. “Well looks like the majority vote wins and you were all corect so now it's punishment time!” 

As Monokuma pushed a button a claw shoot at her snapping shut on her neck. The claw was pulled back by a rope dragging Jurota with it into a dark room. “You all may want to follow her” Monokuma said with a smug look on his face. We all ran into the dark room waiting for a sign. Then the lights turned on. Jurota was strapped onto a chair with two keyboards in front of her then a screen appeared telling her she had to answer every question that would come up. She had to answer where each weapon on screen was from. Some looked real and others looked like they were from games and movies. With each question that she got wrong it would fill a bar on the screen that showed monokuma's half on each end. With each question she got wrong the bar would fill up an a sword would fall. Each one getting closer and closer until she got her last one wrong. Instead of falling by her side this one shout out from behind her and shoot right through her head, slicing its way through it stopped at the handle. Blood splattered all over, dripping onto her once yellow shirt. Just like that she was dead. No one said a word but we all knew the same thing. This killing game was just getting started. There was no way of stopping it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shitty drawing i did for the execution  
> https://lilmaxboy.deviantart.com/art/Ultimate-Armour-Execution-725976169?ga_submit_new=10%3A1516146039&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1


	4. Chapter 4

It was the morning after the first trial. Waking up hazy I looked up to see the ceiling of my room. I hated my room. Being the Ultimate Dentist it was themed like that. White boring walls with a single overhead light that would only be found in surgery rooms. My room looked more like a dentist office than an actual room. My bed seemed really out of place.

 

I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower since last night I was too tired to even change into my pjs after coming back from the trial. After cleaning up I left my room and headed down the hall towards the dining hall but… Without realizing I had stopped in front of Michio’s Door. His pixelated picture and Ultimate title weren't there any more. Just a useless door. My hand was hovering over the handle. I didn't want to see his room. His things. I opened the door and saw that his room was still a mess. Jurota didn't even need to struggle with him that much.

 

I walked in. Every part of me was telling me to stop but I entered anyway and closed the door behind me. What was I even doing in there. I walked over to the middle of the room. There was one of his sweaters on the floor. Looked the same as every other sweater he owned. Thanks to the whoever put us on this boat, everyone had an endless supply of the same outfit. I picked up the sweater and just looked down to it. My vision was getting blurry. With a tear falling onto the fabric I realized I was crying. I fell to my knees and started to sob heavily.

 

It was the first time I had cried. If i'm being honest, I didn't want to believe he was dead. Not after seeing his body hanged. Not after debating who did it and how it happened. Not after seeing Jurota being punished for killing him. The one person I knew from before Hope's Peak.

 

 ** _“Hey Michio what are you gonna do this summer?”_** What? **_“I don't know might just go to my parents house. Been missing my hometown.”_** When did we? **_“Yea same. Then after that it'll be our fourth and final year here. Well go on to live our own lives. Me becoming the most famous journalist and you the dentist of the stars.” “Last year huh? How long have we been friends Micho?” “Since fourth grade I think.” I was looking at him. “Hey maybe we don't have to stop being friends.” I put my hand on his._** My tears wouldn't stop flowing. **_“Hiroaki…”_** Now I was on the floor full on brawling my eyes out, sweater clutched even harder in my hands.

 

*DING DONG DING*

 

The monitor in my room turned on and Monokuma appeared on the screen. “Hey assholes! I need you all to come to the ballroom for an announcement!” With that the screen went black. I got up trying to calm down still confused about that vission. There was no way that was a memory. Last year of school? I wasn't even done with my first year at Hope's Peak. Finally able to put on a strait face i walked over to the door. Before grabbing the handle I looked back to the sweater. With without thinking I grabbed it and put it on. It fit me kinda big. Michio was a few inches taller than me.

 

Walking down the hallway again I bumped into Tessho and Takehito. It was weird seeing them together. Tessho would always hang out in the gym to try to avoid Takehito. Said racecar driver held out his hand to help me get off the floor. “Oh hey Hiroaki. Um...can I ask about the sweater?” I blushed a little, nobody knew of the crush I had on him since middle school. “You don't have to answer that.” Tessho said with his low toned voice that still made him sound like someone who should have graduated high school a long time ago. I blushed even more. “Are you going to the ballroom too?” Takehito put his hands behind his head sighing. “Ugh Yea haven't even had breakfast yet.” Tessho smiled at him. Something was wired with these two. For the first few days Tessho went out of his way to avoid Takehito. Then after a while the driver gave up trying to do whatever he wanted with Tessho. “Hey aren't you usually avoiding him?” Takehito looked away. Tessho started walking to the dining hall. “We just ran into each other on the way here, nothing more.” Whatever.

 

I let them walk a bit before I headed to the ballroom myself. Right before I entered I saw Yuki and pulled her off to the side. “Hey how you holding up?” Her eyes were red and a little puffy from crying. I probably looked the same. “Other than the fact that we both saw our best friends die yesterday Im fine.” her voice was sarcastic and with that I knew she was going to be ok. I smiled at her and walked into the ballroom. Kenjiro and Asuna where the last two to walk in. After a minute of us standing in silence Monokuma popped out from behind his pedestal on the stage.

 

“Hello brats. I've called you all here for a special announcement!” Kazuhiro groaned in annoyance “Yeah yeah what is it think time?” Monokuma stared at him for a second. “Well right before I made the announcement to meet me here you all _saw_ something. Am I correct?” What the fuck? That happened to everyone? “Well they were not just visions as many of you think. They were all memories from when you where all students at Hope's Peak Academy! And not just any memory! That's right they were the most special memories you made there!” Monokuma ended with his hands in the air spinning on one foot. “W-what are y-you talking about I-I-I've never seen the p-person in my vision b-before!” Mamiko said hiding behind Yumiko. “That makes no sense I was kidnapped by who ever you work for on my way to my last day of my first year at Hope's Peak!” Kentas voice was more shaky than usual. Monokuma giggled with his hand -paw?- over his mouth. “Oh on the contrary Baldy.” This was the first time Iv seen Kenta mad over anything. “BA-BALDY!?!?!?” Hiroki burst out laughing. “I don't know what the fuck this plushy is talking about but that was funny as fuck.”

 

It didn't make sense, like Kenta said we were all kidnaped on our last day of being first years at Hope’s Peak. Most special memory. _fuck_ why did he have to say that. I could feel my tears coming back up. I wanted to leave but Monokuma kept talking. “Well from the way you are all reacting it looks like i'm right! Good thing too because this is your next motive.” Everyone looked confused. Kazuhiro looked like as if he'd seen a ghost and Tessho hands were balled up into a fist, his whole body shaking from anger. “Well I'll let you all sort this out amongst yourselves!” and with this he disappeared into a hidden door we could never find.

 

Tessho and Takehito were the first to leave. I followed after. I needed to be away from everyone right now, get my head strait. If that vision really was a memory like monokuma said then… “UGHH FUCK JUROTA WHAT THE FUCK!!” My tears had come back in full force. I ran back to my room hiding my face with Michios sweater. I closed my door behind me and flopped on my bed. I didn't leave my bed not even to answer Asuna who had knocked on my door came and asked if I was ok.

 

It was half an hour after dinner when we were supposed to meet up and Asuna came over again to check up on me. I got up and opened the door. “What do you want.” It sounded kinda mean but I can't take it back now. Not that I wanted to anyways. “Well you missed dinner and our daily meeting. We thought something had happened to you.” “Tell them Im fine Im just…” “Not over the trial, yea it pretty obvious, but the group has asked me to come get you. Apparently Fumihiko wants us to talk about something as a group in the Dining hall.” “Ugh fine.”

 

Following Asuna I closed my door and walked down the hallway. She stoped and faced me. “So I'm guessing you're one of us who had a memory worth being a motive.” “Huh? What do you mean?” “Well you had a pretty distraught face when that bear told us they were in fact memories and not just visions. Only you Kazuhiro,Tessho, Takehito, kenjiro, and Fumihiko were the only ones to be affected negatively. Everyone else including myself were just confused. My special moment ,as he puts it, was getting a side job at this day care for the super rich. I was getting paid a hefty salary thanks to my talent.” We continued walking. “Guess money is part of the motive huh?”

 

We entered the dining hall and Fumihiko started to speak. “So we now have memories of Hope's peak high, meaning that our memories had been taking away.” I felt uneasy. Note stood up from his chair. “So a-are you saying our...memories h-have been taken away?” “There is no way such a thing is possible. Technology that can erase and bring back memories should exist only in the realm of science fiction.” Kenta argued at Note. Fumihiko fished for something in his pocket and eventually took out some pieces of paper. “Then explain these.” He threw the pieces of paper on the round table we were all sitting in. Two of the chairs were pushed in. Kazuhiro jumped on the table reaching for one of the..photos? Holy shit there photos. “W-WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!” Kazuhiro was holding the photo up to his face.

 

Everyone picked up a photo with there name on it. Yumiko and Mamiko had the same photo. I picked up the one that had my name. It also had Jurota, Michio and Yuki’s name on it too. Yuki looked over my shoulder and we both read the message on the back of the photo

 

_“Good luck in the real world guys!! SHSL gays for life!!”- Jurota_

 

“Y-Yuki is that h-her handwriting?” Yuki swallowed hard. “Yea it is I’d know it anywhere.” My hands started shaking as I turned the photo around and my eyes opened wider than they already were. It was me, Jurota, Yuki and Michio and some people I've never seen before. One was some guy with sharp teeth and a red surfer suit. He was holding the hand of some urban looking guy with a whole body suit under baggy jeans and a ripped baseball shirt made into a crop top who was looking out the window, his hair was shaved but had a purple hue to it. There was a guy asleep with blonde slicked back hair with an oversized sweater and with a handheld gaming system falling from his hand. To his left was a big guy with even bigger hair wearing a leotard with ripped jeans on top. The guy with slicked hair was resting his head on him and had the big guys hand over his shoulder. Lastly there was this girl with a really long ponytail sitting with her legs laying on the lap of a girl with a really baggy jumpsuit. Who were they they. We were in a bus. What was this. What surprised me the most was Michio and where he was. He was sitting on someone's lap. It was...my lap? “B-But why?” Hiroki’s screaming broke me out of my focus. “UGH WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!? MONOKUMA GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!” before he even finished we heard a hard “WHAT.”

 

We all jumped out of our seats if we went already standing up. “WHAT KIND OF FAKE PHOTOSHOPPED SHIT IT THIS?” Hiroki keeped screaming. “Pupupupupu who said they were photoshopped?” Asuna’s nose crinkled a little as if she had smelled something that was weeks old. “W-what do y-you m-m-m-mean?” Mamiko was holding her backpack tight, taking out an inhaler. Apparently she used it when she saw Michio and after the trial. “I mean that they are real. Some of you still think the things you saw were not real but I assure you they were very real.” I wasn't listening anymore. My focase went back to the picture and how close _we_ were. I still had Michio’s sweater on. “Hey I'm talking to ya teeth! are you death?” Monokuma’s voice brought me back for a second time. Ignoring the comment about my braces I looked up. “H-Huh?” Everyone was looking at me now. “Pupupu looks like this motive is getting to ya huh?” Now I realize why everyone was looking at me. I was crying again and clutching the sweater in my hand. “Hiroaki…” I heard someone's voice but I didn't care. “Just leave me alone.” Asuba put her hand on my shoulder and I pushed her away. “Look I’m...okay.”  Monokuma was laughing. “Sure teeth, well anyways enjoy your new motive” With that he went behind one of the the curtains of the dining hall and desipared. “S-so what n-now” Mamiko asked shyly like always. Note sat back in his chair “Isn't it obvious? We ignore them. There's no way those are real anyways.” “B-but wh-what about th-the photos?” “Like I said fake.” Whatever I didn't matter. If they were real, then I lost a part of my life with people I might have known, but if they were fake then how the hell did he make them?

 

We all walked over to the kitchen and burned the photos using the stove. It was more symbolic than anything really, we had already seen the photos. After that the night time announcement went off and we all went back to our rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit rushed and maybe not my best because I kinda lost motivation for this part.

We were all on edge for days. Someone had sent a ominous messages to all of our rooms. Someone was planning to kill. Of course football boy and crazy lace didn't believe it. Those were the nicknames we gave to Hiroki and Kanae. Everyone had a nickname now. Mines was teeth.Yuki’s was Flower Power, Kazuhiro was “lit”, Kenjiro was ice queen, Tessho was Brick, Takehito was Nyoom, Fumihiko was furry, on the count of his giant fur coat. Asuna was Nanny, Yumiko was Hairspray, Momiko was nails, Kenta was loudmouth only because he never spoke up, and Note was G.O.D. It was Yuki's idea to have nicknames. It would bring us more ‘closer.’ Whoever wrote that message didn't get the message, but it worked for the most part. 

Almost. It was almost night time when a loud scream was heard. It was close by. I prayed to whatever god was watching us that nobody had died. I saw Momiko run towards the scream as well. We met up inside and ran down a hallway together. I could hear her panting and saying “Oh please god no.” over and over again. We finally got to the end of the hallway where the scream had came from. It was this floors girls bathroom. Kazuhiro was sitting on the floor leaning on the wall with face in his hands. We asked what happened and he just pointed to the door with shaky fingers. We both entered. I didn't care if it was the girls bathroom, something had happened. 

When we stepped inside Asuna and Kenta were there already and were staying into the handicap stall. Kentas mouth was wide open like if he wanted to scream and his eyes were as wide as his sockets let him. I could see a tear coming out from under Asuna's glasses but she quickly wiped it away. FUCK. Momiko didn't move probably scared of what she was going to see herself. I took a step forward and looked into the stall. Inside was a site that I know I will never forget. There inside of the stall was Note Soichiro, the Ultimate Theologian dead on the floor with his throat slit open still bleeding out. This was recent. Then the Body discovery announcement went off. Soon everyone was here. Yumiko screamed, Takehito saw the body and left not wanting to see his friend on the floor like that. Then Fumihiko walked in. Everyone looked at him. “Move. Move!” He probably already knew who it was. When he laid his eyes on the body he fell to his knees. His fur coat soaking up the blood. He just kept staring. Kenta was the person Fumihiko knew before all this mess. They had been neighbors in a gated community and we're both so excited when they found out they would both be attending Hope's Peak. Everyone was still confused on whether any of us had actually gone to the school.

“I guess we better start investigating now huh.” Hiroki was right “So that threat was real?” Kanae was looking at Note over his shoulder. Asuna went over the body. She laid him down right, put his hands over his stomach and movers her hand over his eyes and closed them. Fumihiko was now in the seiza position looking down at his own hands. The investigation was left to asuna and me. Hiroki took him out and Kanae followed. There wasn't much to go on. All we found was a knife from the kitchen and a napkin used to hide any fingerprints left behind. We wouldn't be able to find them if the culprit left any. “This isn't much to go on isn't?” I said looking over to auna. “No it isn't. This will prove to be a hard trial.” I wasn't looking forward to it.

The monopod states that his death was around five minutes before we heard the scream. The people who were there when me and Momiko arrived where Kenta, Asuna and Kazuhiro. They all looked devastated but they were our prime suspects. It felt like i was some sort of detetive in a movie or show, but this was no show. This was real life. People were really dead. Not just acting. We asked everyone to meet up in the dining hall to get all our stories straight. The ones who were at the scene of the crime were the ones to be asked first, then the rest. Everyone's story seemed so strait. We couldn't put any towards the murder. God this was going to be a bitch. There was still some time before the investigation we didn't know what to do. The body was incepted over so many times. Nothing new was ever found. Monokuma worlds come every so often mocking us about how this was going to be a very interesting trial, and how this would surely make them happy if everything went right. Whoever they are. 

I was walking to my room when I saw Fumihiko leaning on the railing looking out into the ocean. We were slowly passing an island. We tried to signal to it but every time something was started monokuma would shut it down. I walked over to Fumihiko, he tensed up when I got to him “Hey you doing ok?” I asked leaning on the railing keeping my distance. Even though he didn't say he needed any I knew he did. “Fine. Im fine.” His eyes were red and a little puffy. He was definitely crying. Hey Hiroaki, can i ask why you've been wearing Michio’s sweater?” Ah fuck. Welp I guess someone was going to ask about it. “Your wearing a school uniform skirt so I guess I could tell you. Im bi and have had a crush on him ever since we were little. Then when we got our special memories I was..uh .. kissing him. I have his sweater on because if those flashbacks are real then, I don't wanna lose him completely. This is the only thing I would have from him.” I wiped the tear that came out. I was holding back I wanted to ball my eyes out.

I heard him sigh and looked over at him. “Thanks for telling me. Guess what though. You are not alone. I too am not straight, but I am only into guys.” It felt good to know there was someone else. After seeing the photots Yuki had confesed to me about being a lesbian and i did the same. We kinda had to after seeing who we were with. I wasn't gonna tell Fumihiko though because I don't know if she wanted anyone else to know. “So is there a reason why you asked me about the sweater?” He looked down into the water. “Well I guess you could connect the dots with how differently I reacted.” Monokuma had as ull fucked up. “Sorry dude. I hate that I knew exactly what your feeling right now.” I papped his back and gave him a smile. He smiled back wiping his own tear away. I felt like we grew closer as friends but then the trial announcement blurted out. “Hey fuck faces stop ya crying and get your asses down to the trial grounds!” I sighed and put my hands in the pocket of Michio’s sweater and started walking for the elevator. Soon every meet up and we descended into hell once again.


End file.
